Coons Tail
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: What happens when a certain otter comes back to the park, but things begin to spice up between him and Rigby. Questions are rise and hiding secrets from friends backs. Read to Find out! Warning Fanfic contains : Few Swearing and Sexual Scenes


**A/N: Hello there old and new readers to another yet fanfic of a non-canon ship, but I'm glad your taking the time to read this! **

**Just as a reminder that this fanfic is _only_ going to be 8 chapters long, and the rating will be lower like around T. I have never written a story that was lower rating for once and here it is. So try to enjoy, ignoring the horrible grammar. **

**Regular Show Chapter 1/8**

* * *

Today was a special day at the park, they were having this new program. As always the two slackers were late to the meetings. Benson didn't feel like repeating himself this time, as the two came out the door. Benson was already finish what he saying and told everyone to go to work. Mordecai and Rigby were asking what he was talking about, but no one answer and quickly got to their work stations.

"Dude why do you always mess up timing the alarm" Slapping Rigby on his head with groan of annoyance.

"Lay off, I make mistakes it's was probably something not important." Pushing Mordecais hand away while rubbing his head.

The two grab look around to find some rakes, but Mordecai was really itching to know what Bensons announcement. Knowing later the two usual find out one way or other.

"Ugh it's freaking Monday morning and I don't feel like working" throwing the rake aside and laying on the ground. Placing both arms on the back of his head.

"Your not in high school where you can take a nap in the library or when you want Rigby"

"What's so wrong with the library, it's the perfect place to take a nap or Mr. Rogers math class." flopping on to his stomach, but Mordecai grab the rake dropping it on his head. Rigby groan and pick himself up helping him.

As always it can take about few minutes for Rigby to get bored or annoyed on what he was doing, so he ask Mordecai if he wanted to play some videos. Mordecai insist they finish before Benson comes back and yell at them. It's enough he gave the two a small glare for coming late for the morning meeting.

"Come on man just for two hours then I promise we come back to finish."

"No Rigby, then afterwards you're going be whinnying how you wanna play longer"

"I swear this time I will play for only two hours."

As the two drop whatever they were doing, a certain boss of theirs yelled at them.

"Hey get your lazy asses back here now."

"Long time no see Rigby and Mordecai." said from someone who had a deep voice but awfully familiar.

Mordecai slowly turn around along with Rigby just when the two saw who it was, Rigby quickly ran behind Mordecai's leg. The couldn't believe who they were seeing right front of them, they were guessing this was the big announcement they missed. Since they both look at Benson who's face didn't seem to change and look surprisingly relax. The river otter, Doug Shablowski was having his arms crossed while wearing an orange jumpsuit, and a metal ankle bracelet. And he was also speaking in his real voice then the fake one he was using before.

"Don't you hate missing those morning meetings guys" Benson saying in sarcasm tone.

"Benson how could you let this criminal come back. Do I have to remind you that he try to take identity and my life" Rigby yelling in the top of his lungs.

"Cool it Rigby, yes I remember how Doug was a hard worker, but like I said at the meeting the park needed some money. There was a program at his jail allowing crooks repaying the community for there harmful crimes. I thought we needed some money, and we wouldn't need the extra money if it wasn't for you guys destroying something everyday at the park."

Rigby came out from hiding and walked slowly up to otter.

"No hard feelings Rigby, I promise this time I behave and won't take your identity..." He pulled out his hand to him with a malicious smirk.

Rigby felt awkward about his smile and didn't shake his hand as he walk back to Mordecai's side.

"No before you go back to work, show him around the house. He be living with you guys for at least a 2 weeks. I check on you guys in about half hour." Benson walked off to check on the others.

Rigby let out a groan as has he feel like it was too much working to do, and at the same time dealing with this guy again. Which he feels completely uncomfortable around him with good reasons.

As they were told by their boss they started walking back to the house, but Mordecai thought since he been in the house before and nothing much had change. There wasn't a small reason to show him again and to waste their time showing him again. Mordecai just decide to show him the room the one he most likely going to need to know that was guest room. They enter the room to see one bed on the right side of the room, a decent size dresser with a closet near the door.

"You know I can say this was twice better sleeping in a closet if you know what I mean,"

Doug had turn his head slightly to the right but giving a curve smile to Rigby. The raccoon immediately took it something else other than a friendly smile. He quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door out his way. Mordecai apologizes for Rigby actions with the door and saying hes just being an idiot. He left the room leaving the river otter uttered confused.

Mordecai walked back into his room, seeing Rigby hiding under his pile of clothes on his trampoline.

"Dude what was that, you didn't have to plan rude on his first day." Sitting on his bed placing his arms on his knees.

"Mordecai you don't understand he was giving me a face that made me feel uncomfortable" He jump out of his hiding place and walk up towards Mordecai.

The blue jay didn't reply to Rigbys comment instead saying they have go back to work, and before leaving he asked Rigby to bring Doug with them. The raccoon quickly ran to door, but Mordecai shut it before he made it.

"Ugh why do these things always freaking happen to me."

He slowly made his walk up to the guest's room knocking only once, no answer. So he thought no one was or he was just sleeping. As he had his back turn, the door open, but a hand drag him into the room, and another covering his mouth.

* * *

**Yeah I know guys you have another fanfic to finish or at least updated, and your making a new one again. Your going to forget about it and never finish it! **

**Before glaring at me or to think I would forget Mommy Rigby, yet I do wanna make either one shots or short fanfics for Douby.**

**I'm going to make Mommy Rigby a bit longer since I wrote what the main plot on what the chapter will be about C: **

**Again I'm not sure how you guys can put up with me. **

**Regular Show (c) JG Q.**


End file.
